Boiler
by YuNique337
Summary: Songfic- Yami develops a friendship with Yami Malik and is betrayed by him- CHARACTER DEATH! He is now out to get revenge- please R&R!


Heyhey! Last night at about 2'o'clock I just randomly decided to write this songfic, even though I had been thinkin' about it for a while. I was driving up to Maine this afternoon and was listening to this song and the idea for it popped into my head. Basically, Yami Yugi has befriended Yami Malik (it _is_ a fic;-)) and Yami Malik betrayed him and killed Yugi for the Millenium Puzzle. This song, Boiler, is by Limp Bizkit and the original music video was kinda graphic but it's still a great song. Please R&R and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this song, or Yu-gi-oh!  
  
  
  
  
[Looks like I'm 'a do everything myself   
Maybe I could use some help   
But hell, you want something done right   
You gotta do it yourself]  
  
  
Yami came running through the park, towards the scream he had just heard. It was Yugi. Finally coming to a stop before the limp body of his light, he felt hot tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He was alone now. The tears came, never ending. Yami stooped and picked up his aibou off the ground, holding him against himself. He was dead. And Yami was alone.   
  
  
[Maybe life is up and down   
But, my life's been what to now?   
I crawled up your butt from hell   
And that's when things got turned around]  
  
  
The Pharaoh kept crying, Jounouchi and Anzu came up behind him but he didn't acknowledge them. Didn't even know they were there. At first, all he could think of was his sorrow, and Yugi. But then he thought of Yami Malik. He was the cause of this. Yami had befriended him and Yami Malik betrayed him. Before him, everything was alright. But now...   
  
Jou watched as the air started to hum around Yami, and the dim light raced away, leaving an outline of black. Something was happening to him.  
  
  
[It used to be a lie   
And now it feels pathetic   
And now I get it   
What's done is done   
You just leave it alone   
And don't regret it   
Sometimes some things turn into dumb things   
And that's when you put your foot down]  
  
  
  
Yami Malik had promised that their friendship was real. But it was an empty promise. He had gone and killed Yugi. Killed him, and it should have been Yami. It shouldn't have been anyone, it was just over some stupid item. The puzzle. Yami had enough. He had to stop dwelling on the old friendship. He needed revenge.  
  
  
  
[Why did I have to go and meet somebody like you? (like you)   
Why do you have to go and hurt somebody like me? (like me)   
How could you do somebody like that   
You know that I'm never coming back]  
  
  
Yami couldn't stop it. The darkness took over. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were white, a bright white, with no pupils or color. Just shining. He started walking. Towards the way Yami Malik had gone. Joey saw him start to move and ran forward.  
  
"Yami!"  
Yami turned slowly. Gasping, Joey backed up. The Pharaoh was frightening. He could feel the anger radiating off him and his eyes...  
Turning to Tea as Yami continued walking, he whispered,  
"He's going to kill him."  
  
  
[Looks like I'm 'a do everything myself   
Maybe I could use some help   
But hell, if you want something done right   
You just do it yourself   
Got it?   
Maybe life is up and down   
But, but my life's been what to now?   
Got it?   
I crawled up your butt somehow   
Got it?   
And that's when shit got turned around]  
  
  
Yami saw Yami Malik, walking slowly from the park. The Pharaoh stopped and Malik turned when he heard the sound of feet. When he saw Yugi's other standing many feet away from him, he was startled, and then amused. Smiling slightly, he laughed.  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to let it go."  
With that, the light fled from the two. The Shadow Realm opened.  
  
  
  
[It used to be a lie   
So pathetic   
But now I get it   
What's done is done   
I know, you just leave it alone   
And don't regret it   
But sometimes some things turn into dumb things   
And that's when you put your foot down]  
  
Yami was taken over by anger and sadness. He shut his eyes once more and concentrated hard on summoning Osiris. The light shot into the sky and molded itself into the God dragon. Osiris dropped down around Yami, it's red coils protecting him.   
  
  
[Why did I have to go and meet somebody like you? (like you)   
Why do you have to go and hurt somebody like me? (like me)   
How could you do somebody like that   
You know that I'm never coming back]   
  
  
Now it was Yami Malik's turn. He smiled devilishly and laughed as lighting cracked above his head. Ra came soaring from the clouds and landed in all it's golden glory on the earth, tearing up boulders and rocks as it stopped. Both duelists stared at eachother. Yami couldn't stop now. If Yami Malik lost, he would kill him. There was no forgiveness.  
  
  
  
[Depending on you is done (is done)   
Giving to you is done   
No more eating, no sleeping, no living   
It's all just what giving to you and I'm done (and I'm done)   
  
But hiding from you is done (is done)   
But lying from you is done   
No more eating, no sleeping, no living   
It's all just what giving to you and I'm done (and I'm done)]   
  
  
  
The two dragons started to fight, their bodies ramming into one another, their claws slashing the scales and their fires scorching eachother. In a perpetual, deadly dance, the dragons fought, until finally, Ra fell. It stared up in agony at Osiris, who used Yami's rage as fuel for it's attack. Ra disintigrated. Osiris was etched in white, as bright as Yami's eyes. Yami Malik watched, dumbfounded, and now, completely afraid. He started to run. But he wasn't quick enough.  
  
  
  
[Why did I have to go and meet somebody like you? (like you)   
Why do you have to go and hurt somebody like me? (like me)   
How could you do somebody like that   
You know that I'm never coming back]   
  
  
  
Yami walked forward, slowly, keeping cold, white eyes on his prey. Yami Malik kept running, and found himself at the edge of a cliff. They were in the wilderness and he was caught. Staring up with frightened eyes at his pursuer, he gritted his teeth. He knew what was to come.   
Yami raised his hand and Yami Malik's very being was ripped from him. He screamed, but it was cut off. His soul was gone.   
  
  
[But why?   
Why?]  
  
  
The Pharaoh fell to his knees and his eyes flickered back to normal. Silently, the tears fell. It was all over but Yugi couldn't be replaced.  
  
***  
So did ya like? If enough people like the songfic maybe I'll write more since they're relatively short. Thanks! 


End file.
